


Good Cop

by MnnH



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, Genji is a Little Shit, Jack is sweet, Jesse is a moron, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, This will be gay, Torture, Undercover, Violence, acting is not Jesse's talent, but no really, but not really, fake death, mafia vs cops, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnnH/pseuds/MnnH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree wanted to finally have the evidence, to have something to finally put Shimada against bars. Even if he had to take the worst idea he ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is Manny and I will let you know that this is my FIRST fic in english, so I will kindly ask you to be patient with me.

Agent Jesse McCree felt like he was going to pass out pretty soon.

Work always did this to him, but  _who_ sent him to chase one of the  _most_ wanted criminals in town and have a gunfight? Himself, of course. 

Shot once and got shot at twice. Really, the gun wounds weren’t the problem, maybe because he had been punched a lot in the face, and because the target was a  _master_ in kung fu or something.

He was ready to do the next step of his job, if it wasn’t because Chief Gabriel Reyes grabbed him by the ear to yell at him about  _how_ he needs to call  **back up**  and what does it mean whenever he is chasing someone this dangerous.

Sure, this wasn’t  _Hanzo Shimada_ , but indeed was someone close to him, a Shimada, even better. 

Right now  _Genji Shimada_ , younger brother of the head of the Shimada clan was handcuffed and ready for interrogation. When McCree looked at him close for the first time, he realized how young he was. He didn’t look past his 26.

 _( He was just a kid, for fucks sake! )_  Jesse was about to bark at himself by realizing that. But the young man looked so relaxed at this. As if he didn’t know he was probably going to jail for what he has already done. 

 _( He probably will get scared, scared enough to want to make a deal with me.)_ he thought then. It was when he was about to open his mouth when Genji spoke.

“How long will this take? I have something else to do at 4.” he said, looking prideful, as if he was in control of the whole situation, of his situation. That made McCree frown with a bad look.

“ _You_ are going to jail.” he barked at the young man. He didn’t look impressed at all. “And for a long time, you know that, don’t you?”

“I’m  _not_ going to jail.” Genji replied to him in a calm tone. 

Jesse was taken back by that, and before he could reply, the door was suddenly smashed open, showing Chief Reyes, looking pissed... well, more than usual at least. 

“He is free to go,” the Chief said biting his words. As he said that, two officers came into the room to remove the handcuffs from Genji, who smiled, obviously pleased.

“What?” McCree looked at Reyes, as though he was just stabbed by him, suddenly stopping Genji from moving. “You stay there,” he warned. “Boss, what the  _fuck_.”

“ _Shut up_ , McCree. I said he is free to go, and he will leave.” Reyes growled at his subordinate. 

Like that, the agent couldn’t do anything else, but shut up and look  _confused_ and  _angry_ at his boss, watching perfectly how Genji Shimada was walking away from them. 

The moment he passed by the door, Jesse followed him, just like Reyes followed the moron to stop him from doing anything  _stupid_. Before he could grab Genji again, he was pulled away by his boss. “Stay out of this,” he warned to keep Jesse in place, but he kept watching.

And there he was. 

Jesse McCree watched from afar at how Genji Shimada was greeted by Hanzo Shimada himself. 

The man looked as serious as always; a perfect black suit, an intimidating stare and an enigmatic smile while he was looking at his younger brother. He even looked beautiful, but that could be trick too. 

“I am very sorry for the inconvenience that my younger brother caused, Chief Reyes.” he said politely while getting a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“It was our mistake, we apologize.” Reyes said in a serious tone, his apology didn’t reach his eyes, and Jesse knew it. 

“Of course.” Hanzo nodded, and with that the brothers left.

McCree watched from afar; how those dangerous men left, false innocence in every step. He couldn’t believe this. How could Reyes let this happen? 

Before Reyes could get back to his office, he was stopped by his subordinate, “Boss, what the  _fuck_!” he said stepping between the entrance and the man, “how could you let him go? There was evidence –––”

“There was  _no_ evidence.” Reyes said blankly.

“What?” 

“We went to the place you said on your report, but there was no evidence, the place was clean.” 

“But –––”

“There was  _nothing_ , McCree,” Reyes then barked to make the other step away. “And just as you know, without evidence or a warrant, we cannot arrest him for nothing.”

“But  _you know_  he did something!” Jesse shouted, incredulous. 

“ _Everyone_ knows, McCree,” his boss rolled his eyes at that, showing how annoyed he was by this. “But you know the law.” 

Jesse gnashed his teeth together. This was getting  _ridiculous_! They have been chasing the Shimada clan with everything and suddenly all evidence was gone in the blink of an eye. He felt he was going insane. 

“Look, go back to work, we will talk about this later.” Gabriel said carefully noticing how the other was looking, but it wasn’t enough to be sent home. Yet. “... And get Angela to check on you from this morning.”

“.... Yessir.” Jesse growled to leave him in peace. 

* * *

 

“Oh my goodness.” Angela said, holding her glasses close to Jesse’s arm, before cleaning the wound. “How did you get this?”

It wasn’t that bad, he knew she was overreacting, but that’s how she was, that’s nothing new.

“Shimada.” he replied without looking at her. She nodded then, he knew how they worked on and how bad things could get. This actually had been luck; luck that Genji Shimada had been  _alone_ and not with some of his men.

“I heard of what happened.” she said carefully, seeing how annoyed the man looked. “Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault, I’m sure –––” 

“It is.” Jesse cut off before she could continue. “Reyes was right, I should have called for backup, he could have had the evidence if I had,  _but I didn’t_.”

Angela just stared at him for a long moment. 

“It is my fault.” 

“Jesse...”

“No,” he shook his head, he knew what she was going to say, and she knew what he was going to say. Jesse was starting to get tired of this already. “I’m gonna fix it, okay.”

“Jesse, didn’t you learn anything from today?” she asked with a sigh. “Stop working alone, you said so yourself!” 

“I know!” He sighed heavily, passing his hand over his hair, this was getting more frustrating than it should have been. Both of them suddenly felt exhausted.

“... If only we could get there in time.” 

“It’s impossible, they know when we are coming, or how many of us are. That gives them time to clean everything, they just know it.”

“Well, we can’t just make them tell us, like nothing, they are not our friends.” 

That hit Jesse’s head like a rock. “That’s it.” 

“What?” 

Before she knew it, Jesse was gone from her office and he ran right to Reyes’ office. He, had an idea. A rare thing, but he did, and he was sure it was a  _good_ idea.

* * *

 

“You want  _what?”_ Gabriel Reyes looked from the computer to Jesse. 

“Go  _undercover_  and work for Shimada.” Jesse nodded at his own idea, proud that he had it, and absolutely sure he was getting a  ** _HELL YEAH!_**  for an answer.

“Absolutely not!”

“What? Why not?” Jesse asked offended. 

“Jesse, you are not that good of an actor, alright?” Reyes looked at him with a tired look; he couldn’t believe this moron. 

“Boss, hear me out, I have a plan.” Jesse started to sit down in one of the chairs that Reyes had before his desk. 

“Don’t sit there.” he warned, going back to his computer.

Jesse stood from the chair, but  _kept_ talking. “You know I can do this, I’m not known around like you and Morrison, they wouldn’t know who I am.” 

“Genji Shimada saw your face,  _think about this_ McCree.” Reyes continued typing.

“I only have to make them think I’m not a ‘good cop’ then!” He pointed at Reyes, who rolled his eyes. 

At that, Chief Reyes sighed heavily to turn his chair at Jesse once again. “And how, per say, do you plan to do that?”

Jesse thought about that for a moment. Finally saying, “... I could kill you.”

Reyes stared at him for a  _long_ moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it, and hope to have the next chapter soon but, right now, my beta is too busy to help me and check the next chapters, and I will need one soon. If any of you know someone and want to help me, please send me a message to my tumblr, heatlook. ( heatlook.tumblr.com )


End file.
